Untitled
by dramione143
Summary: After three years of being together, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger break up. She is determined to move on, but he is determined to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you. Surely you must know that. I love you - always have and always will. But I guess that's not enough, huh?"

"That should've been at the back of your mind then. Or is that what you were whispering in her ear as you were fucking her? Was it enough for her?" She continued packing the last of her things as tears were falling down her face.

"Hermione, no. Please, you have to understand. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was drunk, we were fighting and she was there. I know I fucked up but please, just give me one more chance." He continued watching her, feeling helpless more than ever.

"It's not fair. You can't just expect me to understand, Malfoy. It hurts too much. And yes, you fucked up, you fucked her. So, whatever this is, it's over."

"Come on, love. You don't mean that. Hermione, I love you. You know I do and I know you love me too. We've been together for more than three years now, love, doesn't that mean anything to you? You're just too angry at the moment and you're letting your anger cloud your judgment."

"Malfoy, I assure you whether or not I'm angry I'd still be ending this - us. More than three years, you say, but clearly that wasn't enough to stop you from fucking around and clearly it doesn't mean anything to you. Just because I'm angry at the moment and probably will be for a long time, it doesn't mean I'm being stupid. Don't mistake me for that slag you just fucked. And when I leave, nothing is stopping you from fucking a hundred others - not that anything has ever stopped you."

"Hermione," he uttered, feeling somber. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I need you. Please, love, please." He had started crying too, knowing that he just lost the best thing he has ever had.

"I love you too, but it hurts. I have to do this for myself. I have to respect myself. Goodbye, Draco Malfoy." She gave him a sad smile before apparating out of their shared apartment of three years.

He's left staring at the spot she had been in minutes ago and it seemed like the tears would never stop flowing. He felt exhausted and torn apart. Never in his life has he felt this depressed; this actually even tops 6th year when the Dark Lord assigned him to kill Dumbledore.

"Whoever said that it's better to have loved and lost clearly didn't know what he was talking about," he thought. His eyes swept around their apartment and he found it sadly amazing how magic could make three years just disappear in a flick. "I still have our memories. I'll always have that and I know we're going to be together again eventually. She just needs time."

.~*DMHG*~.

Hermione apparated right into Ginny and Harry Potter's house and was a mess on the floor when Ginny spotted her in their living room. Ginny knelt down beside her, putting a comforting hand around her shoulder before Hermione turned to her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked as her friend was crying on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She was very worried and she couldn't get much from her friend except for the broken "He didn't *hiccup* even *hiccup* say *hiccup* sorry... he didn't *hiccup* even *hiccup* apologize. *hiccup* He doesn't even *hiccup* regret doing it. *hiccup* He didn't - oh, Ginny. *hiccup* What am I to do?"

Hermione eventually fell asleep, having spent herself crying. Ginny carefully levitated her to the couch, afraid that she might break her friend's temporary peace. But even as she's sleeping, Ginny could see that she was very sad. Tears still flowed even as she's sleeping and Ginny couldn't help but cry at the sad sight too. Something has broken her friend and it broke her heart just seeing her like that.

.~*DMHG*~.

Days passed by as both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger acted like zombies. They both worried their friends. Their friends figured they had a huge fight but couldn't get anything out of them. The couple - or, should I say former couple - wouldn't talk to anyone, would barely eat or do anything at all. They would usually just sit around in a daze. Sleep escaped them at night; they found it difficult to get used to the cold empty space beside them. They had been too attuned and attached, too dependent and too reliant on each other. More than three years of living together does that to people.

Hermione continued to cry silently so as not to alert her friends. Sometimes she cries herself to sleep, or she just cries until the sun rises. Draco would have occasional tantrums, breaking things in their apartment - his things because Hermione has nothing of hers left in there, except Draco Malfoy and despite her lack of things in there, he still likes to think it's theirs. Draco would _reparo_ everything back again after every outburst thinking Hermione wouldn't appreciate seeing their apartment in a mess when she comes back. He just knows she will be back. He just doesn't know when and if it will be soon.

.~*DMHG*~.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed by before Hermione decided that she needed to get back on with her life. She needed to move on, to keep moving forward. She drowned herself in work. She had been pardoned for the days she had missed and had been catching up on all the lost time - probably more than enough even. She got herself a small cozy flat away from all the chaos that the Wizarding World is. She got herself a new cat; Crookshanks passed away of old age years ago. When she's not too exhausted from everything that she's juggling, she spends her time lounging in her comfy sofa in front of the telly in her sweats beside Kat, her new cat. She still finds herself crying over Draco Malfoy sometimes but she's getting better.

Draco Malfoy has cleaned up himself as well. He has been trying to right what he's done wrong in the past. He has been trying to change everything that is bad about him. He has been trying to make himself a better person, not just for himself but for the love of his life, Hermione Granger.

Of course, the news of their break-up has made the Wizarding World go much more wilder than when they got together. The multi-billionaire Bachelor is back on the market and girls have been shamelessly throwing themselves at him - much not only to his dismay but also one Hermione Granger's. She couldn't help but compare herself to some of those perfect Purebloods whose beauty can match a Veela's. "Don't be bitter; be better" had become her new mantra as of late. No matter how hard she tried to avoid any news about her former lover, she just couldn't. "He's bloody everywhere! As if I need to hear about him from those slags or see him on newspapers, he's already haunting my memories enough!"

.~*DMHG*~.

Hermione Granger wasn't a wench. In fact a lot of guys have thought of asking her out ever since her break-up with Draco Malfoy, but they're just far too intimidated. Hermione Granger just seemed so untouchable, unreachable. Also, there's the fact that Draco Malfoy could destroy their lives if he wanted to. Too bad the muggles haven't been informed of this though.

Wednesday night found Hermione graciously turning her very persistent neighbour down for the nth time. "Please, just one date? I mean, it doesn't even have to be a date! You don't have to give me a kiss afterwards - not that I don't want you to but it's up to you; I would very much want you to do so though but... I'm blabbering right now, you make me so nervous. What I really mean to say is that I just want to get to know you. You seem like an amazing woman, not to mention very gorgeous and I love your eyes... and here I go again, I'm sorry. But really, can you just please consider going out with me just this once? If it doesn't work out, I'll accept it and stop gracing you with my equally amazing self. Just give me a chance, Hermione Granger."

Had Hermione Granger not read about Draco Malfoy's proclamation that "he's taken" on the morning paper, she wouldn't have agreed to go on that "not a date" with her neighbour.

"Okay, fine. But just this once -"

"You have to give me a chance though! Don't just dismiss me. Give me a chance, Hermione Granger."

"Yes, okay. Just this once, but if things work out then they will. We'll just see. And stop saying my whole name already! It's not like I need to be reminded of who I am. Just Hermione is fine, call me Hermione."

"Alright, I'll call you, Hermione. I'm going to need your number though, Just Hermione."

"You're incorrigible... but I guess I need to give it to you anyway so here."

"Are you sure you got that right? This is not a fake number, or your favourite food delivery's number?"

Hermione gave him a half-hearted glare.

He raised both his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. 7 o'clock Friday good for you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'm ahead with my work anyway so I guess I can make that work."

"Alright, you won't regret this. If all else fails, I can just show off my abs to you. Do you think that'll work?"

Hermione just found herself scoffing at that statement.

"I'll stop now before I do or say something that will make you take your word back. You can call me Robert, by the way. But I think Rob is more fitting since that's what you've done; you've Rob-bed my heart, Hermione Granger."

He ran to his door before Hermione could retort to that. She found herself smiling alone outside her door like some lunatic. "Ugh. He's already rubbing off on me! But maybe that's not really a bad thing? He reminds me a bit of... stop right there, Hermione Granger. You will not think of him. You will NOT think of HIM! I refuse to think of that nasty little slimy ferret - ugh! If he's already moved on, then so have I. I'm going to. Now, deep breaths."

.~*DMHG*~.

Robert was a very charming guy and Hermione found herself interested in him - just not the way he wanted her to be. Sure, he's quick witted, funny, fit - oh gods, those abs - and a lot of other things which she couldn't remember anymore because the memory of those abs have been imprinted in her mind the rest of the night. He actually showed it to her even before their "not a date" ended. Hermione Granger was not one to swoon over muscles and buff boys, but she may have a particular weakness on abs - they're just so hot! But he's just not it. They've talked about it and though he accepted that they'll only be friends, that didn't stop him from keeping on coming on to her.

"Thank you, Robert. I had a good time." She smiled at him sincerely.

"Well, do you think one more flash of my magnificent abs really can't make you change your mind?"

Upon the automatic glare on her face, he said, "Hah, just kidding, love. And it's Rob for you, remember."

"Okay, Robert."

"Oh, come on, don't Rob me of this, Hermione Granger."

"Goodnight, Robert," she replied teasingly.

"You're really one hell of a woman, Hermione Granger." He then gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before running to his door.

"Hey!"

"I said you can choose not to kiss me afterwards. I choose to kiss you though, so boo hoo! I love you, Hermione Granger! Goodnight!"

She was surprised but she knew he wasn't serious. She was glad she found a new friend that could distract her from the mess that is her life. Robert was just a bundle of fun, a ray of sunshine that she just wants to sit beside and get a tan from.

.~*DMHG*~.

Draco Malfoy was not amused. Of course, he has been keeping tabs of Hermione Granger. He just hasn't approached her yet because he thinks she just needs a little more time. A little, meaning he was planning on making moves already. Actually, the announcement on the Wednesday morning paper was his first move. But apparently, some muggle had already beat him to it. It makes him want to beat said muggle up.

Although he has made the statement on his status more to keep girls from throwing themselves at him, he actually meant it. He had always been taken, very much taken by Hermione Granger. So he can't have that muggle ruining his chances, now can he?

But what can he do to that muggle that Hermione won't disapprove of? Why must he be with the most righteous woman in the world? Why couldn't he have just fallen in love with a shallow airhead who could be swayed with anything that sparkles? Oh wait, because that's Hermione Granger for you... the most gorgeous human being to have walked upon the face of this planet. Not only was she beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too. To him, she represents warmth, contentment, happiness, complete utter bliss, lazy Sundays, staying in on rainy afternoons, Christmas morning, good hair days, Earl Grey milk tea, French macarons... he could just go on and on. How could he not fall in love with her? He wouldn't have even known what it was like to love in the first place if it wasn't for her. Surely, they're meant to be and nothing's going to stop them from getting back together.

"Bloody muggle! Bloody Hermione Granger!"

.~*DMHG*~.


End file.
